Seeking Guidance
by esama
Summary: Atemu is stressed and Akunumkanon is a meddlesome father. Shimon uptakes the task of finding the perfect person to make it all right. Ancient Egypt Au with Greek!Yugi, warnings for lot of implied slash and pederasty.


**Seeking Guidance  
**

Shimon coughed softly to gain the attention of his pharaoh, who was looking down to the garden over the balcony rail, looking worried. "Is there something the matter, my lord?" he asked, frowning as Akunumkanon turned his eyes to him. The pharaoh wasn't only worried, he was anxious.

"Shimon. Why isn't my son happy?" the pharaoh asked, and confused Shimon walked to his side to see what he was looking at. Down in the garden young Atemu was sitting in the shadow of a tree, hiding from plain sight and hugging his knees. He looked even more troubled than his worried father did.

The pharaoh let out a sound of anxiety. "I have given him everything. He has riches, he has expensive robes, jewellery - he has camels and horses, hunting hawks," the man said, folding his arms. "He has great many friends in the palace and he is well liked. Magic bends to his will like he was born to shape it and he can perform near miracles. He even has several concubines! Why isn't he happy?"

Shimon sighed and scratched the back of his neck. So, the pharaoh had finally noticed. Atemu had gone into great lengths to hide his stress from his father, and had been hiding it almost a year now. Shimon himself wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't known the boy since infancy and understood his expressions so well. "Why do you think he isn't happy?" he asked instead of answering immediately.

"He is withdrawn. Often I see him hiding in the garden where he thinks no one will find him, like this," Akunumkanon answered, shaking his head. "His laughter isn't real anymore and his gratitude is hollow. Yesterday he was given the beautiful daughter of a foreign lord for a concubine - not only beautiful but smart as well, and that singing voice! A concubine anyone would be proud of, concubine that would make everyone jealous. But Atemu… barely smiled."

"I see," Shimon mused, looking down to the crown prince who was now leaning his chin to his knees and looking very young for his seventeen years. For Atemu, who usually stood proud and smiled bright and was so mature and wise for his age, behave like that… it was no wonder Akunumkanon was anxious for him. The problem was with the reason for Atemu's stress, and whether Akunumkanon would sympathise or be angry with his son.

"I admit, my lord, I do know what ails your son," Shimon finally said, shaking his head slowly when the pharaoh turned hopeful eyes to him, waiting for the cause - and in return, the cure. "But Atemu is keeping it to himself for a good reason. He does not want you to know. And I do not think it just to break his trust, even for his father."

The pharaoh looked like he was about to argue, before stopping and smiling instead - though it was a strained smile. "You are loyal Shimon, and I am grateful for that - and I hope that the day Atemu inherits my throne, you will be still there to guide him. However, I cannot stand seeing him like this. A crown prince should not be so unhappy. My son should not be so unhappy." He looked at Atemu for a moment before turning his eyes to Shimon again. "Without breaking my son's trust, can you tell me whether or not Atemu's unhappiness can be alleviated?"

"Your son is not as much unhappy as he is stressed," Shimon answered softly. "Make no mistake, your son is _happy_ and he greatly enjoys his life. But…" he paused to search for correct words that would explain the spirit of the problem, if not the cause. "There are two sources of stress your son has. One, probably the major one, is your opinion of him."

"My opinion of him is very high, always has been!" Akunumkanon immediately said.

"And everyone knows that, my lord, of course," Shimon nodded. "However Atemu has discovered something - about himself - that he fears will change your view of him drastically. That something is the source of his other stress and there, I think, what ails him is the lack of knowledge."

Akunumkanon frowned at the words and looked at his son again. "And this is something that you cannot teach, otherwise you already would have," he murmured.

"Yes. And it is not something Atemu can easily tell someone else. This discovery he has made is private," Shimon added. "I do not believe anyone in the palace would be able to teach him."

The pharaoh unfolded his hands and leaned onto the sandstone baluster of the balcony. "I see," he murmured, staring at his son and Shimon could see how hard he was thinking. "Do you think my son completely lacks the interest for females?" the pharaoh suddenly asked, making the advisor almost jump. Akunumkanon smiled. "I'm not a fool, Shimon. Atemu is in the age of raging need and yet he has shown no interest in any of his concubines. I suspected, though I admit I had hoped I was wrong."

"Yes, my lord," Shimon sighed. He had been hoping it as well, when he had discovered Atemu's stress. It wasn't good for the royal bloodline to have an heir whose interest would get in the way of progeny, after all. "At the moment, no, I do not believe Atemu is at all interest in women," he admitted softly, making the pharaoh sigh. "But partially I think that is because he is so stressed. I doubt he will ever love a woman like women ought to be loved, but… considering how he is, I see no reason why Atemu cannot one day bed a woman and seed a heir to the throne."

"Yes," the pharaoh agreed. His son was dutiful and knew his place in the world. Atemu would one day bear an heir despite his lack of interest. But in the meanwhile, he did not want this… strange quirk in his son to make him so unhappy. "Yes, I believe it too. He will do his part to keep the bloodline flowing, of course. However, I do not want him to remain in this state of anxiety. I don't want him to suffer because of his difference."

"I agree," Shimon nodded.

"So, what should I do?" the pharaoh asked worriedly, turning his face to Shimon in request for advice.

"First, show Atemu that this does not change how you see him," the older man said gently. "If he knows you accept him and are still proud of him, I believe his anxiety will ease. Secondly, we must find him a suitable male concubine - one that can teach him about this, and help him through this discovery as gently as possible."

"The first I can do, of course," Akunumkanon said, nodding. "But where shall we find a male concubine? And one knowledgeable and suitable enough for a crown prince? And more importantly, one who will not use this position to their own gain?"

Shimon pursed his lips. It was true, if they would approach the nobles of their foreign allies on this, they might use the chance to install a strong male to the court in order to overpower Atemu and one day gain control. That situation was made especially dangerous by intimate relationship that would need to be made between Atemu and this concubine - Atemu needed guidance and tutelage and that sort of bond could be abused very easily.

"I believe, my lord, that safest would be to must look into the lower casts and select a commoner of suitable personality," Shimon said and raised his hand soothingly when Akunumkanon turned to look at him, frowning. "I know, that it is below his stature. He should have concubine from the nobility, male or otherwise. However, I have looked into this before, I have considered the nobility and our allies and… I would not trust the crown prince to any willing noble man I know - and the ones I would, they are differently inclined. And with commoners, there would be variety to select from."

Akunumkanon frowned, turning to look away, obviously not liking the idea. "However experienced in matters of this sort, however kind, I will not inflict a… unsophisticated peasant to my son," he said. "Atemu is better than that. He deserves only the best."

"My lord," the advisor sighed and smiled. "I wish you wouldn't disregard them so easily due to their birth. I was a commoner once too."

"You were a special case, Shimon," Akunumkanon sighed. "You are so strong in magic that you cannot be considered a commoner. And you are not. You are my advisor and one of my high priests."

"Yes, of course. But regardless, I was a commoner. And as such, I know there can be special individuals even among those not born to this," Shimon said, motioning around them. "And if there might be a special case, such as myself, out there, meant for Atemu… would you disregard it, only for the accident of birth?"

The pharaoh frowned and sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Forty years, and you still manage to make me feel like a foolish child, my mentor," he murmured. "Very well, let's test your idea and look into the commoners for suitable male concubine for my son. However, I do not have the faintest idea where to begin to look for this… special individual of yours."

"Then let me," the advisor smiled, bowing his head. "I know where to look and if there is one to be found, I will find him."

"Hmm… alright," Akunumkanon nodded. "But I want to be the first to see this person. And do not let Atemu know. I don't want him to feel like we're meddling with him."

"Even when we are?" Shimon asked amusedly.

"Especially when we are," the pharaoh chucked and looked down to the garden below where his son was just standing up and getting ready to leave his solitude. "May the gods help us find key to my son's happiness," the pharaoh murmured.

x

But of course it was not that easy. Though Shimon knew the peasantry and knew how to walk among them without being truly noticed, finding the right people wasn't easy, and finding the right, perfect person was even harder. Of course he knew where to go in order to find men who preferred the company of other men, but Atemu needed more than just a man who would willingly go to bed with him. He needed more than a teacher too. A crown prince deserved more. And of course Akunumkanon wouldn't be satisfied with just anyone.

So Shimon set criteria for the person he was looking for. Aside from the orientation, of course gentle mannerism was required. But the selected person would also have to be at least little educated and sophisticated - no illiterate son of a butcher would do. Atemu himself however set the most difficult criteria - Atemu had always valued strength of will and pride and would not accept a grovelling sycophant. This made it especially difficult since Akunumkanon would not accept a strong male who could grab dominion over Atemu.

This was what, eventually, led Shimon away from the district of the simpler peasantry and turn to the streets where the merchants and artisans lived and practiced their trades. He examined the local pleasure house and found all the males there wanting - not that he would've selected any of them either; Akunumkanon would've never accepted a prostitute. He glanced at the houses of healing and relaxation, for a moment pondering on a massager who seemed to enjoy serving males, but did not choose him due to weakness of his will. He looked over a merchant who made clothing and was rumoured to prefer males, but discarded him as well due to close relationship the man had with a wig-maker. Next he found man, a shipwright known for his love of male figure, who seemed promising but had too strong will and was known to be very possessive of his lovers, to the point of violence.

None seemed fitting. They either lacked the strength of will, they were in relationships that would never make the plan work, or they had a will too strong. One very promising young son of a wine maker with gentle manners and suitable interests, was simply too playful for Atemu, too fond of his wine and his friends to leave it all for life as a concubine - and his friends, though likely aligned, were too illiterate or again too wine-loving and playful.

Shimon was starting to fear that the standards for Atemu's concubine might have been too high, when he heard in a wine house about an artisan living in the harbour, who was known to have had relationships with men. The rumours were spoken with hint of malice, but at this point Shimon had checked most if not all potential males, and couldn't pass the possibility without checking - not when it could very well be the last possibly suitable male in the city. So, after paying for his drink, he pulled his veil back on and headed for the harbour.

The artisan lived and practiced his craft in small, a little rundown house which would've set Shimon off had it not been for the cleanliness of the simple place and the sound of wood working coming inside. Curious, he stepped inside to see a mixture of a shop and a workplace where in one side simple tables displayed merchandise and on other a man was working, delicately carving wood with rough, well used tools.

Shimon halted and almost turned around. The artisan wasn't an Egyptian - his skin was pale, almost fair. It took a moment to place his ancestry due to the lack of indicating clothes or anything of the sort, but after watching the man's facial features for a moment Shimon suspected the man was a Greek. Look around the work shop proved the estimation right - the pieces the man had made had a slightest foreign quality to them, certain patterns and shapes - the way the man carved human figure was definitely Greek style, not Egyptian.

A Greek man was not suitable for an Egyptian prince. However, Shimon did not leave immediately, and the reason for that was what the man was making. It was an almost finished Senet board, to which the man was gently carving finishing touches - shapes of people playing. Another glance around the shop brought to his attention the other game boards - a magnificent Mehen board sat in middle of the biggest table, proudly displayed and for a good reason. All the pieces in the shop were beautiful, lovingly made but what Shimon was interested was the fact that they were mostly _games_.

Atemu, above all things, loved games.

The artisan stopped his work for a moment to inspect his handiwork, and then noticed Shimon who, at loss, still stood in middle of the shop. "Oh, pardon me, I didn't notice you coming in," the man said in accented voice and stood up, warm smile on his face. The advisor noted absently the foreign shape of his bone structure made the artisan seem rather striking for a man, and his smile was honest and rather welcoming - and not at all forced. "Are you looking for something specific?"

"Oh, excuse me," Shimon answered, after moment of silent, awkward staring. "I… wasn't expecting to find a game shop this far into the harbour."

"Not many know it is here," the artisan agreed, his smile never faltering. Shimon, however, could see the disappointment. The high priest glanced around again and could immediately tell where it was coming from. The pieces surrounding him were exquisite; many of them would've been easily suitable for the prince and the pharaoh. However, the tables were full; there even were more merchandise in baskets and boxes beneath the tables. Despite his skill, the artisan did not have many customers.

The reason for that was easy to deduct. Being a foreigner, the man had not gotten a good place to set his shop - though Greeks were allies and valued trade partners, they were rare this far inland, and foreigners were not always happily welcomed. The distant location of the shop and the fact that the man was foreigner made people prefer other merchants that sold or made games over this place, leaving the man without customers or buyers. The foreign quality in the pieces probably wasn't helping the man at all.

"These are beautiful," Shimon found himself saying, wanting to sooth whatever bitterness the artisan might have for his misfortunes. The high priest took a step closer to the biggest table and examined the Mehen board. Mehen boards were often mere simple round disks with spiral carved into them and only lines separating the squares, but this one was exquisite with intricate patterns drawn to every square of the spiral. Flower patterns, wave patterns, intricate vines, lines and squares, few even had _images_ carved into them. And the game pieces themselves were decorated complicated patterns, despite small their size. And all the complicated shapes were painted, flowers blooming blue and red, wines spiralling in bright green…

"Thank you," the artisan nodded, smiling. Shimon glanced at him, waiting the man to elaborate about the game, to explain how long it had taken to make it, what made it special, to try and convince him to buy it… but the man said nothing of the sort. He merely brushed his hands to his apron and turned to place his tools away.

Not knowing what to think of the man's easy silence, Shimon examined the board again, and soon realised why the man had said nothing. Anyone with eyes could see how much attention the detailing must've taken, how much time. The carving alone was incredible, but the man had painted the board as well.

"How much is this?" Shimon asked after a moment, knowing that the crown prince would love the board.

The artisan glanced at him, taking in Shimon's attire - which he had made poor for his venture - and smiled. "You may take it for free," he said, turning back to his tools.

"You can't mean that," Shimon gasped, shocked. It had to be the most expensive game he had ever seen!

"The Mehen has been sitting there for too long," the man answered, shaking his head. "Beneath the wood has started cracking due to the age and weather, the paint has faded. I could not in good conscience ask anyone to pay a full price off it."

"Then take at least half of the price," Shimon said, and pulled out his money satchel. "I have enough to pay it, I promise."

"Perhaps. But still," the artisan said, lifting his hand in motion of denial. "Many have looked at the Mehen, but no one has bought it. Now that someone wants it, it's best that it's freely given. I only wish that the board is played with."

"It will be," Shimon promised, both confused and shocked. He had a feeling that the man was trying to say more but his knowledge of the language was so limited that he couldn't get his message across. Still, it was oddly humbling and awing, to have an artisan giving away such a piece. "May I enquire your name, master craftsman?"

"It is Yugi," the man answered, pale purple eyes shining in the shade of the shop as he turned and took out a piece of fabric. "Let me cover the board so that it will not be stained or damaged whilst you carry it."

"Thank you," Shimon said, and watched how the man carefully wrapped the board and the pieces, before tying the packet with a piece of yarn. As the man handed the packet to him, he accepted it feeling once more at loss with what he was supposed to do. He had come here, looking for a concubine for the prince and instead had found a gift for him. "Thank you," he said again awkwardly.

"You're very welcome," Yugi answered, smile turning into a grin. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Shimon considered taking the offer and asking a few questions - how long had the man been living here, what sort of company he kept, what kind of education he had - before realising something. The man was from Greece. "You are a Greek, correct?" he asked cautiously to make sure.

Yugi hesitated, and said. "My mother was a Greek, yes. My father was an Egyptian," he said, and then seemed to brace himself for whatever he expected would follow.

That explained even more. Usually Greeks tended to be treated a bit better than this - and usually they did not live and practice their trades alone. A lone Greek living his far inland away from the usual trading routes, and working as a craftsman rather than a merchant…

"You were raised in Greece," Shimon mused, considering this as the young man nodded, not even more cautious. A son - perhaps even a bastard son - of Greek woman and Egyptian man, raised in Greek society, moving in to Egypt to practice his trade… it was a curious tale. And perhaps just what he had been looking for. Shimon smiled and patted the Mehen board. "Thank you for this, again. I believe I might come again."

"You would be most welcome," Yugi answered, looking a little confused. "I bid you a good day."

"And you," Shimon nodded, casting one last look around the shop, and then heading away, mind flying through the possibilities.

x

"I considered countless of males," Shimon later explained to the pharaoh while Akunumkanon inspected the game board Yugi had made. "All who were known or rumoured to have certain sorts of relationships, but I found them all one way or another wanting. One was either too weak mentally to be suitable for the prince, another too strong. One would never be only loyal to Atemu, another would be too eager to please the prince and thus end up smothering him with affection - and we both know our crown prince's opinions about sycophants. I know you would never accept an illiterate concubine - or degenerate one - which made me scratch many options."

"And you honestly think that the maker of this board is suitable for my son?" Akunumkanon questioned, running his finger across the spiralling squares.

"From what I could tell, he is reasonably genial man. He was welcoming, but not overwhelmingly so. He only spoke as much as was necessary and seemed inclined to keep his opinions mostly to himself," Shimon agreed, looking down to the board. Many traders in Yugi's place would've nearly attacked him with their tales and pleas to make him buy things, but Yugi had spoken very little.

He continued, "Any man in his position would be bitter, angry even. Someone with this skill, practicing his trade in such a place, driven there no doubt due to prejudice of others. And yet, he wasn't. Neither did he seem distraught or desperate - and he is prideful of his work, proven by the fact that he gave this away in the manner he did," Shimon said, turning the board around. "I only noticed the signs of age because he mentioned them. Any other trader would've asked a high price for this, but he would not because of the board's age."

"Hmm… this does not convince me of his intelligence, only of his talent with carving and his pride," Akunumkanon said, sounding a little displeased.

"You only need to examine the board more closely to see it, my lord," Shimon instructed and pointed certain squares in the spiralling board. "It took me hours to find them, but I did. Just look here, here and here…" he pointed to the board, first to a tile which showed, beautifully carved scene of the spring, then another which showed a scene of boats on the Nile and third which was possibly an island. "Here, in the corners, there are markings," Shimon said, and pointed the tiny carved markings. "There is a game hidden in this game. I haven't yet figured out how it is played, but I am certain it is there. There is a certain pattern here as well, which indicates knowledge over mathematics. And this shows he knows how to write both Greek and Egyptian."

Akunumkanon leaned closer to examine the side, where the rules of Mehen were written in both languages. "I don't know about this hidden game of yours, but this is something," the pharaoh said, taking the board and examining it closer. "Atemu has been learning Greek very well, but ability to write it would be very useful for him in the future. However there is, how did you word it, the accident of birth."

"True," Shimon agreed with a frown. The fact that Yugi was partially Greek was worrisome. Their allies could take it badly, if they found out. Some would take it sign of closer allegiance, others as a sign of favouritism. "However, there is a small blessing there," the advisor said. "Yugi is half blood, which makes him as much an Egyptian as Greek. But more than that, Yugi was raised in Greece. He most likely grew and learned in the practice of pederasty."

"A practice I have never been particularly fond of," Akunumkanon said.

"Yes, but coming from the practice, he knows things not many Egyptian would. If he was once, what do they call them, eromenos? If he was once an eromenos, then he would most likely know exactly how to teach Atemu," Shimon said.

Akunumkanon frowned, turning to the advisor. "If my memory serves me as well as it ought to, in that practice, the younger male is considered inferior, subservient," he said, looking angry. "Younger male is expected to be passive to the elder male's active. I do not want that for Atemu."

"Of course not, my lord," the advisor agreed. "A different arrangement ought to be made, obviously, and if Yugi will not be willing to compromise then he obviously will not be suitable. However we cannot know whether he would be unless we ask him."

"Hmm…" the pharaoh hummed, leaning back. "I cannot in good conscience step into this so easily. There are too many things at risk with our allies. Announcing a man of Greek descent as the crown prince's concubine… some might not take it too well, especially since he was not presented to us by the Greek…" Akunumkanon was silent for a moment before looking up. "Shimon, you really think this man is the one?"

"He is the most promising so far, but if you are not satisfied I am willing to seek for more. However, I fear I would have to take my search out of the city."

"Very well," the pharaoh said, examining the board again. "You brought this for Atemu, correct? Then take the board to him. If he likes it, you can talk to this Yugi again and see what kind of person he is. If you are then still certain that he is the one, bring him to me."

Shimon raised his eyebrows with surprise before nodding his head. "As you wish, my lord," he agreed.

x

"My lord is feeling low again?" Shimon enquired while approaching the young prince. Atemu, who had been sitting by writing table hanging his head, sat up straighter and then looked at him over his shoulder. Shimon smiled. "I apologise. I did not mean to startle you, Atemu."

"It's alright, Shimon, I believe I could use the distraction. And no, I am not feeling as much low, as I feel…" Atemu searched for words before shrugging his shoulders and smiled. "I feel as if my thoughts are scattering across the deserts and I can't pull them together quite right."

"I imagine everyone feels like that every now and then," Shimon agreed, hiding his sympathy behind a smile, knowing exactly what bothered the young prince. "I have noticed that your thoughts have been scattering for a while now so I thought I would get you something to preoccupy your mind," the high priest added and brought forward the Mehen, which was once more wrapped in the cloth Yugi had covered it in. "For you, young master. A new game."

"You did not have to, Shimon, my mind is not _so_ scattered," Atemu said modestly but did not bother to hide how curious he was as he quickly stood up and accepted the gift. "Thank you, mentor," he quickly said before letting his curiosity take over and quickly unwrapped it. Shimon watched as his face brightened, and then turned to frown. "It's a Mehen."

"My lord is disappointed," Shimon noted with a sad smile.

"I already have several Mehen boards," Atemu sighed and considered the board for a moment before smiling. "It is very beautiful," he added, pulling the board closer and examining the spiral. "The details are quite impressive. This must have been expensive."

For a moment Shimon considered telling the young prince the tale of the Mehen's creator, but decided against it, and merely shook his head. "I believe that this Mehen might have a hidden puzzle," he said instead and smiled. "Can you see it?"

Atemu frowned and examined the board a little more closely. For a young man, who played games often and with passion, it took only a moment to spot the hidden marks. "All the squares with images have markings in them," the boy said. "The number of wave squares is even," he added, before cleaning closer and frowning. "The flower patterns have numbers in them."

"They do?" Shimon asked with surprise, and leaned closer. He had only noticed the markings in few of the squares.

"The number of flowers in each flower pattern. It can be counted. Seven water lilies here," Atemu pointed. "Three papyrus flowers here. Four reeds here…"

"Impressive, my lord," the advisor said, honestly surprised. He played games often too, but he had never had Atemu's instinctual knowledge over them. "Truly impressive."

"So, this is a game within a game?" the young prince enquired curiously. "How do you play it?"

"I do not know, my lord," Shimon admitted. "I thought it was only a normal, albeit beautifully made Mehen board before I examined it more closely. The creator did not explain the secondary game to me. But," he added smiling as the prince's curiosity turned into fascination, even anticipation. "But I have a feeling you will figure it out soon enough."

"Hmm… yes, I believe so too," Atemu agreed and then looked up. "You bought this game from its creator?"

"Yes, from a wood carver who seemed to specialise in making games. He was making a Senet board when I entered his shop," Shimon said and then, figuring it was best not to tell the young prince too much, he bowed his head. "Well then, my lord. I must return to my duties. I hope you will enjoy the board."

"I think I will, Shimon, thank you again," Atemu said while placing the board to the writing table. "I think I will enjoy trying to figure this one out."

In the end it only took Atemu a few hours to figure it out. Shimon was in middle of going through the schedule of an upcoming festival when the young prince came to him excitedly, eager to tell what he had discovered. "It enriches the Mehen!" the young prince enthused, placing a drawing onto the table in front of Shimon - crude representation of what the Mehen board was like. "The image squares are all paired. I believe the idea is that if your piece lands onto one square, it goes to a square with a matching mark - in some cases your piece will go ahead, in others it will go back. The flowers indicate extra steps you can take either forward or backwards -"

"Slow down, my prince," Shimon said, stopping Atemu before he got too far ahead. "Start again, please. The image squares are matched?" he asked and Atemu explained the solution he had came again, the idea of the more complicated game rather than the usual simple race the game usually was. Shimon nodded in fascination and interest. The extra features added to the game did make it more complicated - shorter if the player was especially lucky, or longer of they weren't.

"I see the game has kept your mind working, if nothing else," the high priest noted.

"For a while anyway. In the end it wasn't that difficult to figure out," Atemu answered with a shrug and considered the drawing he had made. "To have thought of this, the creator of the board must be a great player and lover of games himself. I would very much like to meet him. Or get another special game of his if nothing else - if he has more of these more complex games, that is."

Shimon regarded the prince for a moment and then asked slowly, "So, you are happy with the board?" he asked.

"Very much so," Atemu nodded smiling, and holding the drawing up. "I cannot wait to find an opponent to try this specialised Mehen."

Shimon smiled. "I would play with you, my lord, but I am afraid I will most likely not have the time," he said. "However, if I get the chance I shall visit the game shop again and see if the artisan has made other games with special features for you."

"I would like that very much," Atemu said smiling brightly and oddly enough it felt like Shimon had won a game of his own right there.

x

With Akunumkanon's begrudging approval, Shimon donned peasant clothes once more and ventured top the harbour where Yugi's little shop was. On the way he listed in his head the things he ought to ask and how to make the conversation - the matter was both important and very delicate and if Yugi was not the person he hoped he was, giving away too much information could be bad. What he needed to do was to view the foreigner's personal values and opinions - and whether or not the man would be willing to make any sort of deal pertaining to Atemu's case.

As he came nearer to the shop he saw that the artisan in question was outside, by the looks of it doing some woodwork. As he approached, Shimon saw him peeling the bark of a large piece of wood in steady, confident motions. For a moment the advisor wondered where the man had gotten the wood - it wasn't that common in the area - before realising that, living right at the harbour, Yugi had excellent access to the merchant ships and probably ordered his wood to be brought from somewhere.

This time, Yugi saw him coming, and paused his work before Shimon was even at a hearing distance. "Hello again," the young man then said, smiling a slightly confused smile.

"Greetings, master craftsman," Shimon answered with a nod, glancing around the rather messy yard. It looked like the younger man had been working all morning - the ground was covered in bits and pieces of bark and several plans of stripped wood had been laid out to dry in the sun. "Working hard again, I see."

"It helps me not to get bored to keep my hands busy," the artisan answered, his smile easing and turning a little more honest, making Shimon wonder what about his words had soothed the man. "I hope you were not disappointed in the Mehen board," the young man then said, rather cautiously like testing the waters.

"Oh, no, of course not. I gave it to a… I gave it away as a gift, and the receiver was most pleased," Shimon assured and then smiled a slightly mischievous smile. "He found something interesting about the board you made. Apparently it was a board for much complicated game than Mehen usually is."

"Oh," Yugi answered, a little surprised and then abashed. "My apologies. I hope that the extra markings do not hinder the usual play."

"On the contrary, he is eagerly looking for an opponent to try the more complicated game," Shimon chuckled, shaking his head at the man's worries. "He is a great player and I am afraid he has been bored with the common Mehen for years now - no challenge, he says. This new version of yours ought to keep him occupied for a while, I believe."

"Well… that is a pleasure to hear, I suppose," the artisan answered, looking both confused and pleased at the same time. To cover the confusion, he coughed and smiled. "Are you looking for another similar Mehen board, then?" he asked. "

"No, not quite - though I would happily take a look at your wares, now that you mention it. If there are other games here he might find interesting, I shall buy them," Shimon mused. Atemu could never have _enough_ games after all. "Might you have any games not so common around here? Perhaps some from Greece?"

"Hmm… some, perhaps," Yugi answered thoughtfully before brushing the flakes of wood from his clothes and standing up, leaving the plank of wood and his tool to the crude work bench. "Let us go inside and I'll see what I have that might interest you."

Shimon nodded and followed the young man to the shop. It was exactly the same as before, except that the new Senet board had taken the place of the Mehen on the biggest table - it was painted now with hues of blue and red, and as tediously detailed as the Mehen.

"In Greece, the sort of games as Senet and Mehen aren't as popular - they prefer more physical activities and sports like throwing a spear and such," Yugi said while walking to one table and pulling a box from under it. "But there are some games I do not think are played around here…" with that said, the young man brought forth a wooden board and bowl of pieces. "I think this is fairly common here as well," the young man said Shimon recognised the board.

"A Checker board," he mused and took the board for examination. It had no special features like the Mehen, but it was none the less beautifully made, each square on the board outlined with patterns. The pieces also were specially made, different patterns on top separating one set from another. "Yes, I believe he has a board like this already. Not quite as well made, however."

"Hmm," Yugi nodded and took out a wooden bowl, frowning for a moment before looking at the advisor "Are you familiar with the game of marble?"

"I know what marble is, but …" Shimon trailed away as the young man produced a wooden bowl of what looked like glass beads. "But I see our concept of what marble is differs," he finished.

Yugi chuckled and took out one of the glass baubles - it was a perfect tiny sphere. "It's a game of throw coordination," he explained. "The rules vary, but usually a piece of terrain is chosen, a square or a circle, in which you are not meant to step. Some marbles are laid down, sometimes in pattern, and then the players throw their marbles at ones on the ground, trying to in turns to knock the marbles out of the ring. The one who gets the most of them out wins - and in some cases, the marbles he knocked out become his." The young man eyed the marble with little bit of fondness. "The game can be made especially challenging by choosing a rough, uneven ground and putting some objects on the way."

"Oh, I like the idea of this game. I believe he will too," Shimon murmured. Atemu preferred games that relied on skill and not jus luck - the young prince was especially fond of Senet and Checker's because of the strategy element. "Do you have other games?"

Yugi did. Not only Greek games, but ones from further away - games popular in India, in further to the east and in China and so forth. Some of them Shimon had heard of, others Atemu already owned, having been given them as gifts from allies and ambassadors. Still, Shimon was left with good half dozen games he knew Atemu did not know, most of them strategic.

"Your friend must greatly enjoy playing," Yugi mused after wrapping the boards into a cloth parcel, carefully trying to make them survive the transport in best quality.

"I would say the same about you. Your knowledge is impressively extensive," Shimon mused, looking around the shop. "You must have had a great teacher."

"My mother's father made games for living, I learned much from him," Yugi answered and bind a yarn around the packet to ease carrying. "And my… adolescence teacher was a merchant who travelled quite a bit, even as far as to China and far to the north. He brought me foreign games as gifts."

Shimon, pleased that he had managed to loosen the younger man enough to make him talk so freely, hummed thoughtfully. "Your adolescence teacher?" he asked curiously. "You mean your, uh…"

"Oh, pardon me, I did not mean to talk about such trivial things," Yugi answered, looking away before presenting the parcel to Shimon. "Would you like something else?"

Shimon considered it for a moment, taking in the younger man's expression. "If my question was intrusive, I apologise. I know some of the practices of Greece and if I somehow went against your native mannerism…"

"Oh, no, not at all," Yugi answered, smiling thought still a little awkward. "Around here I have simply found it better not to discuss such things. I have great respect for the Egyptian culture, but around here… when people find out that I come from Greece, they… expect things."

"Oh? Such as?" Shimon asked, honestly curious.

"They expect me to be less of a man due to some of practices common in Greece," Yugi answered.

The advisor nodded slowly, trying to hide the excitement he felt as they finally approached the key subject. "You mean pederasty?"

"…yes," the artisan answered, shaking his head and looking away. "You know about it?"

"I have some knowledge of history and cultures and perhaps know a little more than average Egyptian about the Greek," Shimon admitted. "I disagree with the certain parts involved in pederasty but as education system goes, I suppose it serves its purpose."

"For some, yes," Yugi agreed, looking a little relieved. "If you don't mind me asking… what parts of the practice you disagree with?"

"The sexual aspect in light of how common it seems to be," Shimon answered. "Between two consenting adults, I would see no wrong in it - it is noted to be a great boost of morale in fact. But I suppose it is the father and grandfather in me that shies away from the concept of how young the youths entering pederasty are."

The artisan eyed him with surprise for a moment and then smiled. "Like many Egyptians, you seem to have some flaws in your understanding of the practice," he said, taking a seat and motioning Shimon to make himself comfortable as well. "The sexual aspect of pederasty is often one that can be averted one way or another if the youth is unwilling or if the youth's father disagrees - it is not the compulsory, and when it happens the sexual activity is most commonly nonintrusive," he explained. "For example, I entered into bond with my Erastes when I was merely eight, but our affections were light and simple until I was fourteen."

"That is common?" Shimon asked, trying not to show how interested he was. Then he realised what the other had said and blinked with faint embarrassment. "What do you mean by nonintrusive?"

"Touching in pursuit of pleasure without true penetration," Yugi shrugged, not in the least embarrassed to be talking about such things by the look of it. "Of course, in spirit of truth, I admit there are some Erastei who demand such things from their Eromenos. The practice is not perfect and can be, on occasion, unfair. But usually the Erastes is expected to take good care of the Eromenos and demanding things that the Eromenos does not feel comfortable with is not considered proper."

"I see, I see," Shimon nodded thoughtfully. That alleviated some of his old questions and worries. "What about after? When the bond is over and the youth is a grown man?" he asked slowly. "I mean, if the youth was in such relationship with a man, how does that reflect on his future?"

"Usually… in no way," Yugi shrugged. "Expect if he becomes kinaidos, and then it reflects poorly on him and sometimes on his Erastes as well…" he trailed away with a frown.

"Kinaidos? What does that mean?" Shimon asked.

"A man who enjoys being penetrated by others," the artisan answered, still frowning. "You seem very interested about this," he suddenly noted. "Who are you, exactly?

"Oh, I did not introduce myself? My name is Shimon Muran," Shimon answered, hoping that the foreigner wasn't yet too knowledgeable of the local politics and didn't recognise his name. "And I am interested because…" he hesitated and then figured that there was no harm in telling a little, so as long as he gave no defining facts. "Because the child of a good friend of mine, a youth, is in the age where youths usually become interested in girls… and he isn't. And we have deducted it is because his interests lie elsewhere."

"Oh, I see…" Yugi answered, now looking curious. "What are the views in Egypt on matter such as that? I haven't yet figured it out; people tend to give me mixed reactions."

"It depends on the stature of the person and the nature of his interests. Commonly people such as that are considered more or less the same as others, so as long as they keep their interests behind closed doors as you ought to do with any intimate relationships," Shimon answered. "However if the interests are… immoral and possibly violent, it usually is judged upon. And of course people of certain stature are expected to perform their duties for their family line regardless of whether they enjoy it or not."

"I see…" the artisan murmured, looking curious. "So here people aren't… considered poorly if they…?"

"I have never heard of it," the advisor said, shrugging. "And I doubt I would view a man differently if he did enjoy certain things differently than I do. People are different, making them all the same as you or I is impossible."

"That is interesting," Yugi murmured, leaning back and looking thoughtful. "So, this son of your friend, he is not being ridiculed for what he has discovered?"

"Well, we haven't let him know we know yet, he is trying to very hard hide it from us - and is worrying himself silly over what we will think," Shimon chuckled. "Part of the reason why I brought the subject up is because, well… I was hoping for advice in the matter. I admit, I fell into pits of racial stereotypes and thought a Greek man must know more of such things than I do."

Yugi looked surprised for a moment before chuckling. "I suppose I do," he admitted. "It is a very strange thing to ask a stranger though."

"Or the very right one," Shimon answered. "I searched the whole city for people of these inclinations, and I would not ask many of them anything, let alone an advice on such delicate matter - and no people I know personally and trust are suitably inclined," he admitted. "I find that sometimes, it is easy to ask help from a complete stranger - so as long he is wise in the matter."

"True," the younger man nodded. "So, what do you wish to know?"

"The boy is worrying himself to early death over the matter and I think it is because of his lack of knowledge on the subject that makes him so stressed," Shimon said. "He knows he prefers the male form, but doesn't know how it would work - and none of us are able to instruct him."

"So you wish me to tell how the mechanics of such lovemaking work?" Yugi asked, now a little amused. "I admit there is no one way to do it, no one truth that would encompass the whole matter. There are great many ways two males can enjoy each other. And even more ways they can make each other enjoy. The most basic form is in a way similar to that which occurs between men and women, but with the difficulty of lack of moistness that women naturally have, and some roughness and tightness…"

Shimon couldn't help the blush. He was and old man and had experienced things that would make most men blush, but he hadn't hear anyone talk about such things so easily. "Well, it wasn't merely that," he managed to say. "Though important aspect it is, what we are after is the assurance that he can be happy the way he is. Even outside the bedroom," he added firmly.

Yugi chuckled, leaning his chin to his palm. "I am afraid there is no set way a man like that can or must live," he said. "Some find their way in one manner, others in another. I can only say that happiness is achievable, if the circumstances are right. It always is."

"I was hoping for more guidance than that," Shimon sighed. "I can't even imagine the amount of questions that boy has, and still I know I cannot in truth answer any of them, not even knowing all this."

"It is a difficult subject," Yugi agreed. "I apologise if I haven't been any help in the matter."

"You have told me more than I figured I'd ever know, and that's already something," the advisor said. "Still, if the need occurs… would you be willing to part your wisdom to the youth in question?" he asked carefully.

"To teach this young man of yours?" Yugi asked, looking surprised.

"We would be able to pay for your troubles, I assure you," Shimon assured. "Of course, it depends on what the boy's father thinks but I suspect he might find the need for a teacher necessary."

The artisan eyed him silently for a moment, his pale face unreadable and purple eyes thoughtful. "You're essentially asking me to be the Erastes of this youth," he then said slowly.

"In a way but not quite. I am not yet sure, like I said, it depends on what the father wishes," Shimon said, a bit uncomfortable. "However, I would wish to know if you would be willing, so that I can tell the father and he can make his decision of whether or not to talk with you on the subject."

Yugi was thoughtfully quiet for a moment before looking away. "I admit, I am not against the idea," he said slowly, looking around the shop a little sadly. "And if the father could pay, I could… I could use the money. However it is not a decision I can make without meeting the youth and knowing what the tutelage would entail."

"But you would be willing to speak about it with the father, and if suitable arrangement could be made, you would be willing to enter such a contract?" Shimon asked excitedly.

"I would be willing to consider it, yes," Yugi agreed with a nod. "But I cannot make any promises that I will, not before I know more. You have been rather secretive so far."

"I know, I apologise, but for now it is necessary," Shimon said and stood up. "I should take these news back - along with the games," he mused while pulling out his money satchel and placed few pieces of silver to the table. "Is this enough for the games?"

"It is too much," Yugi answered, moving to push over half of the pieces back, but Shimon merely pulled his satchel shut again and smiled.

"Take the rest as my payment for your time and knowledge," the elder man said. "It has been invaluable."

"It is still too much," the young man said. "At least take half of it back."

"No, keep it," Shimon said while lifting the packed games to his arms. "For me it is money well spent."

Yugi hesitated and then nodded, driven to smother his humbleness in need - he probably was in dire need for little bit of extra. "Good," Shimon said as nodded with satisfaction and turned to leave saying, "I suspect I will see you again soon, Yugi."

The young man nodded and smiled. "I will be waiting, Shimon Muran."

x

"I do not know, Shimon," Akunumkanon admitted once Shimon had told how the talk with Yugi had gone. The pair of them were looking down to the garden again, where Atemu, along with a magician apprentice of his, had spread a planked over the ground and now were excitedly examining the games Shimon had brought back. "The further we get into this odd venture, the more I feel like I am in foreign territory - like I am in midst of deciding between bad choices and I cannot predict the outcome."

Shimon said nothing, merely eyed the pharaoh on sympathy, knowing more or less what his old student was feeling. Atemu was, after all, Akunumkanon's only son. Shimon, having children of his own, knew how hard the decisions of a father could be - except he had had the luxury of being a mere magician. Akunumkanon, being a pharaoh, made not only choices for his son but for a whole kingdom. What the boy would become now would reflect across an entire nation in the future.

"Atemu is… still stressed," the pharaoh mused worriedly. "The more I look at him, the more I see it. He does not sleep well, he is off his appetite. He is getting excellent at hiding it, but I cannot stop seeing it. Whatever this Yugi could teach him, whatever reassurances he could give my boy might ease his anxiety, and yet…"

"You have not yet told Atemu you know," Shimon mused.

"I don't want him to think I spy on his doings and goings," the pharaoh muttered. "He needs to know I trust him. And I do. I just…"

"Worry about him. Like any father ought to," the advisor agreed and eyed Akunumkanon for a moment in silence. "What is it that worries you in this matter exactly, my lord?" he asked. "If this would go as we wish and hope, Yugi would either be one teacher among many that teach Atemu, or he would be one concubine among many - a male one, sure, but still just a concubine. And you have not fretted this much over Atemu's other teachers or concubines."

"You know exactly what worries me. Don't ask insipid questions," the pharaoh answered a little sullenly and sighed.

Shimon sighed. Well, at least the man admitted it to himself, if nothing else. "You need to stop fearing the worst scenario, Akunumkanon," he said, for the first time in a long time being completely casual with him. "You have not even met Yugi yet. You cannot start composing these possibilities and threats in your head before they actually exist - if you do you merely drive yourself into an early grave." He placed his hand over the pharaoh's shoulder. "Try and see something positive in this, please. Something optimistic."

Akunumkanon threw a frown at him and then looked down to where Atemu and his friend Mahado were trying to figure out the rules of Shatranj, one of the games Shimon had bought from Yugi. "I can admit something that makes me… glad," the man then said and sighed at the look on his son's face. "Without ever needing to meet my son, this Yugi has already managed to somehow put a smile on his face."

"That's the spirit," Shimon murmured, smiling.

"You are confident this is the right way of going about this matter?" the pharaoh asked.

"I am confident it is the best option we currently have," the advisor said. "One that would ensure that Atemu gets his knowledge from a source we can trust," he said and, when Akunumkanon didn't seem to understand the implications, Shimon elaborated. "Your son is nothing if not inventive and decisive. He is cautious and anxious now, but each month he grows older - and stronger in body and spirit. Soon the anxiety will give away under the strength of his pride and courage. And then what will happen, if he is still in dark with this matter? He will take the matter into his own hands and search for knowledge by himself. He will explore this side of himself. But how? And with whom? Most likely no one we know, or even remotely trust."

Akunumkanon faced him seriously for a moment and then looked away, shaking his head. "One day, mentor, you will give into age and stop being so wise," he swore as he straightened his back. "Very well. You've made your point. Bring Yugi the game maker to me. I will see if he is worthy of my son."

Shimon bowed his head and nodded, "Yes, my lord," he answered, all the while hoping that Akunumkanon's own anxiety would not ruin the situation. Should he try and force Yugi under impossible limitations, treat him like he would a normal concubine… "Just as long as you remember that Yugi does not need this, he did not ask for it. We are the ones asking, we are who need him," he said, hoping that Akunumkanon would be reasonable.

"I do have some diplomacy left in me yet, mentor. I will see the artisan in my study once you've returned. Now leave me," Akunumkanon said. "I wish to enjoy my son's laughter in peace."

x

If Yugi was surprised or inconvenienced by Shimon's request for him to come along with him, so soon and without a notice, he didn't show it. He merely ventured deeper into the store for a moment and returned few minutes later with clean hands and face, wearing a white robe and slightly neater sandals than before. While the Artisan closed the doors of his store and secured them against thieves, Shimon took the artisan in from the perspective of a nobleman.

Yugi had a foreign quality about him that made him handsome even to Shimon's fairly uninterested eyes - but he would not fit in the palace. Though his robe was clean, it was rough and simplistic and so were the sandals. The lack of jewellery was distinctive, and so was the lack of perfume. All one had to do was to merely glance at the young man to realise that he had never seen the life of luxury - his form was too thin and still too muscular and a fair bit too rough.

But the calm look about his face, untouched by nervousness or anxiety, was fit for kings.

"This way," Shimon said, leading the artisan approximately towards the palace, wondering what kind of raising the man had had. The man's stability was impressive - especially since Shimon could see that the man was already figuring out that this meeting would be more special than he yet knew. Shimon had not had the time to change, only to throw a cloak over himself, and his high priest's robes and jewellery weren't perfectly hidden, so the man probably already knew who and what Shimon was. That would've been enough to make warriors nervous.

"Is there anything I should know or be prepared for before this meeting?" Yugi asked, as they walked towards the palace.

"I suspect there is, but I doubt I could prepare you well enough. The man you're about to meet is not one you can prepare for," Shimon mused, pulling his hood a little better to cover the signature markings of his headgear. "I would I advise you to be succinct and honest, but I suppose you do not really need it."

"Hmm," the artisan hummed and looked ahead. "We are going to the palace?" he then asked, hint of curiosity in his tone.

"Yes, I'm afraid we are," Shimon agreed. "I hope it does not intimidate you."

"It is magnificent, but not something I'd feel anxiety over," Yugi answered, shielding his eyes from the sun as he peered up the magnificent statues flanking the entrance to the palace's front garden, which was usually beyond the reach of peasants. "I have seen temples equally tall and magnificent, if a different design."

"Indeed?" Shimon asked curiously.

"It was a while ago, though," the artisan mused and lowered his eyes as they came to the gates.

Shimon lowered his hood and pulled the veil off to reveal his features to the gate's guards. They looked at him before rushing to open the gates bowing at him whilst doing it. Yugi gave him a curious look as they did it, but Shimon said nothing yet, merely led the artisan through the gates and into the garden.

"I hope you do not think ill of me for my little deceit," the priest then said, pulling the over cloak off to reveal the priestly robes. "But due to the nature of my venture it was best I went about in the city without making much a show of myself."

"I understand - though it makes me mighty curious of the identity of the youth, I admit," Yugi mused, only glancing at Shimon's robes before looking around again. "Though I suppose I already have a suspicion. This is not trouble one would go through for just any male child, after all."

"No, I suppose it isn't," Shimon agreed and motioned Yugi to follow as they arrived to the palace and out of the scorching sun. There Shimon led him across the corridors, nodding his greetings to the people he passed, and finally led the artisan to the room where he would be meeting the pharaoh - only, Akunumkanon wasn't there.

Atemu, however, was. He and Mahado were sitting by the table where Akunumkanon usually had his maps and where he wrote, and between them they had one of the boards Shimon had bought from Yugi and by the looks of it they still hadn't figured out how to play it. As the high priest and the artisan stepped into the room, the pair of youths looked up with, Mahado looking guilty to be seen being so comfortable in the pharaoh's study, Atemu looking delighted.

"Mentor!" the young prince said, standing up. "I was looking for you before. We have been trying to figure out the rules of this game, but it is giving us some difficulty. Could you help?"

"Perhaps later, my lord," Shimon said a little awkwardly and glanced around while Yugi glanced at the game board and then covered amused smile behind his hand. "Does my lord know where his majesty might be? We were meant to meet here…"

"He was speaking with high priestess Irisi the last I saw him," the prince answered thoughtfully while giving Yugi a curious look. "They were going somewhere but I do not know where. The library, perhaps?"

"Oh, dear," Shimon murmured and then glanced between Atemu and Yugi. He just knew Akunumkanon had arranged this intentionally, most likely offering his study for the youths as shelter from the sunlight. It would be something Akunumkanon would do - but for what purpose did he orchestrate a meeting between Atemu and Yugi _before_ meeting the man himself?

Unless of course the pharaoh was watching, which he most likely was. "Master craftsman," Shimon said, turning to Yugi. "Would you mind waiting here for a moment so that I can inform the pharaoh of your arrival?"

"If it is proper, I do not mind," Yugi answered, looking Shimon with eyes that told that he too had suspicions about this meeting. He however said nothing about it and smiling he glanced at the game board. "And perhaps I can show these two how the game is played."

"You know the game, master craftsman?" Atemu asked excitedly, making no note of the artisan's nativity or accent. "I would be grateful if you would show the rules to us."

"Then it is settled," Shimon said, glancing between the two and smiling. "I will be back soon as I can," he added, and with a bow towards Atemu, he retreated from the room. Then he turned to the left and opened the secret door to the room right next to the study, which had several eyeholes that permitted spying the other. They were there partially for the pharaoh's protection - when his visitors demanded a private meeting, the pharaoh had his priests and guards watching over the meeting in case of foul play. Sometimes, though, the pharaoh let his guests wait in the study and then secretly studied their mannerism in order to learn more of his opponents.

"How sneaky of you, my lord," Shimon said while stepping into the observation room and finding the pharaoh there, looking into the study. "But what is it that you hope to accomplish with this sort of meeting?"

"To see how they like each other and how this Yugi of your reacts to my son," the pharaoh answered, not looking up from where he was looking into the other room.

Shimon shook his head and then sought another eyehole before peering into the room as well. Yugi was standing by Atemu's side, explaining how the Shatranj pieces moved to the eagerly listening prince. "I would say they get along very well," Shimon mused as the two exchanged opinions about the game, speaking of the weaknesses and strengths of each piece. Poor Mahado was already looking between the artisan and the prince like they were speaking another language.

"They have something in common, that aids their communication," Akunumkanon said dismissively and glancing at him Shimon could see him narrowing his eyes. "This Yugi of yours is a handsome man."

"I chose him for his personality and wisdom, not his looks," Shimon answered calmly. Atemu, however, seemed to find something worthy in both of them. As the two talked, the prince was getting a little more flustered though he was very skilful in hiding it. Shimon, however, could see it easily. The back of Atemu's neck was getting a little red.

"Yes," Akunumkanon murmured, and then was quiet for a while, listening the prince and the artisan talk. Shimon did the same, pressing his ear against the wall. Like with him, Yugi spoke plainly but with undertone of experience and knowledge. He explained about certain moves and strategies, how to achieve a win with one piece and how to stop the opponent from wining. Atemu listened and nodded and agreed, asking question here and there to get more information, but mostly he just listened. It was very innocent conversation, never straying away from the subject, but Shimon could sense the layers of meaning.

Yugi was prodding Atemu with his questions to get opinions and discoveries out of him. He said something, explained some bit of move, and then waited to hear Atemu's counter - like a teacher sneakily testing his student to see if he had been listening or not. Atemu, in the meanwhile, was doing the same, asking something he no doubt already knew the answer to or at least suspected it, just to hear if Yugi knew more. Few minutes in each other's presence and they had already developed a language of their own.

Shimon frowned. He had suspected that they would get along well, but not _this_ well. It was a perfectly made match, so perfectly that he couldn't help but wonder if a higher power had a hand in it.

"Yes," Akunumkanon said again and sighed. "I suppose it's time I speak with this Yugi myself."

Shimon nodded, eying the pharaoh for a moment and then smiling. Akunumkanon was now seeing what he saw - the likeness between their prince and the game maker. What would become of it, though, was another thing. Following his pharaoh out of the observation room, Shimon wondered the dilemma of nationality and how it would be resolved in this case - and if, indeed, Yugi would be willing to become the prince's concubine.

"So it doesn't matter how many pieces you lose or on which order, the one who takes the other's king?" Atemu was asking as they stepped inside.

"Exactly. Of course actually taking the king is considered improper, and winning is achieved by announcing that you have the other's king in position from which the king cannot escape from. Also, if you threaten the king with, for example, the queen and are in position from which you will in your next turn claim the king, you are meant to announce that as well," Yugi explained.

"What if I wouldn't announce it and took the other's king?" the prince asked thoughtfully.

"The move would be against the game's rules and you would either lose or be demanded to perform another move. Of course, if you and your opponent decide that it is within your rules, then of course you can do it, but in playing against other people, ones who follow the official rules…" Yugi trailed away and straightened his back as he noticed they had company.

Atemu looked up as well, and smiled. "Father," he said, standing up. "This game is amazing, the rules are so intricate! You must learn it so that we can play it together."

"Later, my son, you can teach it to me," Akunumkanon said with a smile, before turning look at Yugi, who bowed his head in recognition. "Son, why don't you and Mahado take the game and play it in your rooms, hm? There is business I need to discuss with the master craftsman in private."

"Oh? What sort of business?" Atemu asked curiously, looking between his father and the artisan while Mahado moved to collect the game pieces.

"The sort that is for now private," Akunumkanon answered amusedly. "Now go on you two."

"Very well," Atemu answered and turned to Yugi. "Thank you for explaining the rules to us."

"It was my pleasure, my lord," Yugi answered, bowing his head and then followed Atemu and Mahado with his eyes as the two youths headed out of the room, closing the doors behind them. Shimon noted that the artisan straightened his back a little, and grew more serious now that he was in more formal company.

"You seem to have a talent in making my son smile," the pharaoh noted after long period of silence, the words almost like a dare rather than just simple observation.

"A mere lucky coincidence of similar interests, your majesty," Yugi assured, raising his eyebrows a little at the words.

"Hmm… perhaps," Akunumkanon mused and moved to sit where Atemu had just sat. "Please, sit, both of you," he added when Yugi and Shimon both remained standing. Shimon sat down first and after moment of hesitation Yugi did the same, sitting across the pharaoh, who regarded him thoughtfully. "Shimon has already explained why I wished to see you?"

"Some of it," Yugi nodded, looking at the door Atemu had used to leave. "I did not expect the youth in question to be a prince, however. Of the nobility perhaps, but not he crown prince himself. I admit, that… threw me a little."

"But not enough for him to notice," Akunumkanon mused. "Atemu is sensitive to what people feel; he has incredible talent in seeing the truth in people's faces. Yet, despite your surprise he was comfortable in your presence which means that either your abilities of hiding your own opinions are great, or your thoughts did not greatly change despite your shock. Which one is it?"

"I was surprised, sure, and I know that this makes things no doubt a little more difficult than I first suspected," Yugi admitted. "However, the reason for this meeting has not changed yet. The fact that the youth is of the royalty doesn't chance anything but the issues surrounding the heart of the matter."

Akunumkanon and Shimon both eyed the young artisan for a moment before Akunumkanon worded what Shimon too was thinking. "You speak eloquently. Much more so than I expected," Akunumkanon said. "You have been well taught."

Yugi considered him for a moment before smiling. "My Erastes - the man at whose feet I became a man - was of nobility, a younger son of a lord. But he travelled a lot and I was not always permitted to go with him, so he often left my teaching to his relatives. Though, due to my heritage, I was never considered more than a peasant, I still learned in the house of the noble - and they would not tolerate anything but the best of my efforts to learn their ways. Some of that still lingers."

"I would say so, indeed," Akunumkanon mused. "You know both Egyptian and Greek and write them both?" he enquired.

"I also know Latin though I cannot write it and can make myself understood in the Hittite Empire," Yugi answered.

"Impressive," the pharaoh said thoughtfully and the gleam in his eyes made Shimon wonder what the man was planning. The pharaoh continued, "And you are inclined towards the male gender?"

Yugi hesitated only for a moment and then nodded. "Yes," he said. "I have never had interest for women."

There was a moment of silence as Akunumkanon considered this. Yugi said nothing, though he glanced at Shimon who had nothing to say - he couldn't keep up with the pharaoh when he got like this. Finally, the pharaoh himself spoke, freeing them from the awkward silence. "Tell me, if you would become my son's Erastes, how would you go about teaching him?"

The artisan frowned and then leaned back, folding his arms in thought. "It depends on how learned your son already is. Obviously your son would not be my apprentice and I would never teaching the ways of wood carving or game making, but I suspect I could teach him languages and mathematics, perhaps philosophy… and, as it is your son's sexual interests that drove you to seek me out, I would guide him there."

"How? By bedding him?" Akunumkanon asked without letting any emotion show.

"It depends. Your son is older than Eromenos usually are - I was only little older than him when my Eromenos years were done," the artisan mused. "So, I suspect I do not have to teach him or guide him through his puberty, as he is already mostly through it. And since the matter is delicate, I suppose I would show by example. It is his mental health you are worrying about, so that is what I would deal with first - by letting him know where my interests lie and that I see no reason of worrying or being ashamed - by being open about my interests of my own gender, I would thus show him that he has no reason to be either."

"And then?" the pharaoh demanded.

Yugi frowned slightly and then leaned closer. "I would not bed him, your majesty," he said, answering the real question. "Unless that was what he asked of me. And even then I would not make your son deal with the sort of treatment you obviously worry about. I have no interests in such things. If I bed a person, it is for enjoyment of both of us. Not merely myself."

"And without bedding him, how could you teach him to deal with such things?" Akunumkanon asked, relaxing minutely.

"By explaining," Yugi shrugged, relaxing as well. "I am not so shy I could not describe lovemaking to him."

"No, I can see you are not," the pharaoh agreed with a crooked smile. "Very well. For not I admit that you might be the right person to teach my son on this matter. However there are issues involved that have to be addressed. For one, in light of politics between Egypt and our foreign allies, I cannot permit this to be a normal case of pederasty. It would cause too much fuss with our allies, to see Egyptian crown prince in pederasty with a Greek man. Nor can you be known as Atemu's concubine, for the very same reason."

"I understand," Yugi nodded, thought he frowned. "Though would it mean that the nature of the bond would be secret?" he asked, looking a little confused.

"Either a secret… or unintentional," Akunumkanon said, narrowing his eyes. "What I think would work for the best is that if you would become Atemu's teacher and teach him how to read and write Greek - something he has yet to master and which would be a useful talent for him. In cover of this assignment, you would be his teacher in other things as well, but without being open about it."

"I see," the artisan hummed, nodding. "I suppose that could work."

Akunumkanon nodded with satisfaction. "Of course, you would be compensated for your troubles," he said, making a dismissive move with his hand. "Now, what about your work as a game maker? As my son's teacher you would be required to live in the palace, or at least visit it often. I would not permit Atemu to visit you in the harbour."

"I… thought I could still continue it, splitting my attention between it and teaching," the artisan said hesitantly. "I would like to continue working, but I admit that it had not been particularly prosperous work around here…"

"Atemu would be heartbroken to find that the artisan who made the games he so enjoys would have to stop practicing his trade," Shimon pointed out. "Especially if it's for him."

"True," Akunumkanon mused and smiled. "Could you move your work to the palace grounds if we would find a suitable space for you? You would not be able to sell the games as easily, but you would be still able to make them."

"That could work, of course," Yugi answered, though he looked a little hesitant. "So… I will be moving into the palace?"

"If you take the position as Atemu's teacher," Akunumkanon nodded.

The artisan was quiet for a moment before sighing. "I hate to say it, but it depends on how much you will pay me," he finally said. "The arrangement is interesting and I think I would greatly enjoy teaching your son, he seems like bright and interesting young man. But I cannot afford to stop working for arrangement which would yield me less income."

"Then how much do you make from your work? In, say, a year," the pharaoh asked.

Yugi thought about it for a moment. "About four pieces of silver in a good month would make it approximately forty-eight in a year… but it's most likely closer to thirty-four, thirty-three."

"For artisan of your skill, that isn't particularly good," Shimon noted a little sadly, wondering how many games Yugi managed to sell per month, how much he asked of one game.

"I get by," the artisan answered without modesty, merely stating a fact. "If only barely."

"Barely four pieces of gold a year is not payment worthy of Atemu's teacher - or his Erastes," Akunumkanon said with a frown. "How about half-piece of gold per month? Our four silver per week?"

"It is too much," Yugi answered, his tone shocked and little chocked. "I don't even know what I would do with that sort of money!"

The pharaoh smiled. "Four pieces of silver per week it is," he said and stood up, ignoring Yugi's incoherent objections. "I will lend you some servants of the palace so that you can move your work and belongings to the palace grounds. Shimon, I trust you can find him quarters within the palace?"

"Of course, my lord," Shimon nodded, smiling faintly at the look on the artisan's pale face. "It should not take long; there are some free rooms in the palace."

"Excellent," Akunumkanon said standing up and clapping his hands together in satisfaction. "I will leave that and the matter of transporting the master craftsman's belongings to the palace to you, as you no doubt can handle it the best," he said to the high priest before turning to the artisan himself. "Now, if you would not mind, master craftsman, I would like you to come with me. I wish to introduce you to my son properly."

Shimon smiled faintly as the artisan hurried to his feet and followed the pharaoh out of the room. He was glad that the pharaoh had made the decision as it had been made, and had not, despite his worries, attempted diminishing the station of Atemu's new teacher. All in all, it was a brilliant ploy. It gave Atemu exactly what he would need without endangering any alliances or giving the impression of favouritism or union. A teacher with foreign heritance was, after all, not reason to be suspicious but it was something people would find only understandable and perhaps even ingenious. Who else better to teach a prince the language but one who spoke it as his native tongue? For as long as that would be the only impression the relationship would give, it would cause no political impact.

But more than, that, for _Atemu_ himself was best this way, with Yugi standing in position that could be viewed, in certain light, higher to that of prince's. Atemu would not - _could_ not - learn what he no doubt needed to from someone inferior. Of course, it was all mere illusion. Atemu did and always would have more power and authority than Yugi or anyone else except for the gods themselves and his father, the pharaoh. But illusion of authority gave away to the trust of student towards the teacher, and Atemu would need that trust and the security it gave. For as long as Yugi remained true and honest like they had seen so far…

The high priest chuckled, wondering what sort of relationship would build up between the prince and the artisan. It would be interesting to see it develop, if nothing else.

x

This started out with this idea of Yugi teaching Atemu how to "be a man" or something, and then developed into this, whatever it is. Was fun as hellkitten to write in any case. I am most likely not going to continue this, but if I am I probably will only upload the future chapters in my Yahoo group (because of sexings and such). My apologies for the screwy history and grammar issues such.


End file.
